Parking systems of this type serve the purpose of parking as many motor vehicles as possible in a space-saving manner and in as confined a space as possible. The parking spaces are normally formed as so-called “compartments” of a parking rack which is constructed from vertical and horizontal supports and into which motor vehicles cannot be driven. For this reason, the parking system comprises the transporting device, with which motor vehicles can be transported between the transfer area and the parking spaces. For their transport and for the purpose of parking, the motor vehicles are positioned, for example, on pallets which can be parked in the parking space by the transporting device and retrieved from the parking space again by the transporting device. The transporting device is controlled by the control device which controls the transport of a motor vehicle depending on instructions from a user given at the operating device.
An object underlying the present invention is to provide a generic parking system which allows a swift parking and retrieval of a motor vehicle and as space-saving a construction of the transfer area as possible.